Undertale
The story picks up right after Undertale's True Pacifist ending. Frisk escapes with their friends from the underground. Monsters finally roam free on the surface. Near the barrier is an peninsula where they've decided to settle. Things were going great, everybody lived in peace. This is what every monster has been dreaming of when they were trapped underground. The Sun shined brightly onto the peninsula. The monsters thought it looked beautiful, it's something they've never seen before. Every morning, they admired the sunlight as often as they could. As the days pass, nobody even seemed to notice until it was too late. The sky was getting darker and darker. And then an enormous maw forms right at the heavens, this terrifies everyone. It was loud and growling, nobody knew what was happening. It's the Gnaw. Hungry, angry, and snarling. The Gnaw growls louder and louder, growing impatient at the confused monsters. It has waited long enough, it decides to punish them. A plague is cast upon the peninsula. The monsters stare in horror as some of their friends and families drop to the ground and beg for help as they slowly mutate into horribly disfigured scalies. Frisk found this to be unacceptable and went to civilise with the Gnaw. Attempting to reason with the Gnaw, Frisk pleads with it to reverse the effects of the plague and just become friends with everybody. The Gnaw ignores the pleas and nonchalantly turns Frisk into a scalie. Without even stopping to react, a mermified Frisk immediately jumps into the ocean, never to be seen again. Frisk's friends are shocked at what had just happened. Everyone felt confused and frustrated. The monsters started looking for solutions. Toriel believes that the Gnaw wants sacrifices, but they didn't know what to give away. Alphys went to study the scalified monsters in hopes of restoring them back to their original form. Asgore was overcome by anger at what the Gnaw did to his people, he wanted justice for them and declares war. He organised his best soldiers, including Undyne, to attack with their magic powers. Asgore and his army gathered underneath the Gnaw and started throwing spears, fire attacks, and such in an attempt to vanquish it. This proves to be futile as it only served to further anger the beast. As a punishment, the Gnaw scalifies all of the soldiers plus some other innocent monsters. Undyne and Alphys undergo the scalification process, but they remain unaltered since they're already scalies. Asgore almost turns into a scalie, but fortunately, due to Alphys's prior research on the scalies, she was able to significantly delay the process, although not completely halt it. Still, Asgore knows the inevitable. Toriel, after witnessing the attack's failure, decides on a more peaceful approach. Toriel runs up to the Gnaw and grabs the bottom of her robes. She lifts it up, flashing her massive milkers at the Gnaw. The Gnaw is satisfied, “Come on and slam” the Gnaw proclaims, “and welcome to the ajm” Category:Games Category:Masterpieces